


Ker Nab & PopPop

by BoxFullofCats



Series: Heart of Gold & Stardust Soul [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introduction of an upcoming OC, Ker has a soft spot for his PopPop, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: “You look like your grandfather,” PopPop said out of the blue as they slowly walked back to the living area. Ker helped PopPop sit in his favorite chair and took up the one next to him.“That so?” Ker replied with a smirk.“Act like him sometimes too.”





	Ker Nab & PopPop

**Author's Note:**

> This a one-shot about an upcoming OC in the Heart of Gold & Startdust Soul series.
> 
> Oh, and yes, I'm still here.

Ker slid out from under the disposal unit, wiping his hands on the rag. Not that this helped remove the grease from his hands, as the rag was nearly as dirty as he was. He frowned in displeasure at seeing this and stuffed the rag in the back pocket of his pants. He picked up his belt that had his modified blaster attached to it, always, and strapped it back on.

“Okay, PopPop, that should have fixed it,” Ker said in a loud voice. PopPop, was old. Having both lived through the rise of the Imperial Empire and the rise of the New Republic. He also refused to get hearing enhancement units. Talking loud was the compromise that people had to deal with.

PopPop smiled at Ker. “Thank you, my boy.”

He flicked on the disposal unit to test it. Thing worked like new. “It's nothing, PopPop. I’m happy to help you, anytime.” And it was true. Ker would drop just about anything he was doing and speed across the galaxy if his great-grandfather so much as said he needed a light in a unit replaced. There was so little left of his family nowadays that he treasured the man.

“You look like your grandfather,” PopPop said out of the blue as they slowly walked back to the living area. Ker helped PopPop sit in his favorite chair and took up the one next to him.

“That so?” Ker replied with a smirk.

“Act like him sometimes too. 

Ker laughed, “Oh, hush. You know he only acted as polite as he did because grandma was around. Much like him, when I am away from here I am a complete scoundrel.”

PopPop shook his head. “No, not you my boy. Your mother and I raised you well. Wouldn’t put it past you making the girls swoon.”

A sad smile graced Ker’s face because he could count on one hand how many women would have called him a gentleman, but he quickly turned it into another smirk and held up his hands in surrender. “You caught me PopPop. I have a line of girls following me, I just haven’t found the one.”

PopPop chuckled, “I thought so. Where is your mother these days? She hasn't been by in a while. I worry about her.”

Ker took a moment to answer, trying to remember what she had told him last they had exchanged communications. Then he had to think what was safe to tell his great-grandfather. Ker nor his mother had been traced back to him, but they took precautions nonetheless.

“I think Mom is on one of her journeys. You know how she gets, something has caught her fancy and she has to go after it.” He knew she was skirting the Outer Reaches of the galaxy. Far more than the darkness of space was out there, something that wanted to roll out and take out the light of the systems. His mother was poking her nose in it. Or at least keeping a good eye on it.

His mother went where the wind took her. From what she told him, since she left home the longest she stayed in any spot was when she met his father, and then high tailed it out of there like a podracer when she got the faintest hint at trouble. The man probably didn't even realize he had a kid running around, sullying the family name. Well, he would be if he actually used the family name. Of course, from what he heard, it seemed members of his dad's family were already dragging it through the mud. No help from Ker needed.

Thank goodness there was PopPop. Man had dealt with so much. Sure, he had cousins that he was more or less familiar with, but he wouldn't say close to in any way. They were all living expectations set out by Ker’s grandmother, something due to his unique circumstances he wasn't under pressure do. They didn't have the opportunities like he did to rush to PopPop’s side to be with him.

And Ker was taking as much time this visit to be with PopPop. He had a feeling his great-grandfather was going to be joining his great-grandmother soon. He was far too old and had only seem to persist to his advanced age by his will to help his mom raise him.

He may not have known his father, or grandparents, but this man was all he needed.

"If your grandparents were alive, I think they'd be proud of you.” Once again PopPop brought the subject up out of the blue. Or was it? Maybe he knew his time was nearing the end too.

Ker couldn't help but chuckle. “I don't know. I think my grandmother would be appalled at what I do, and depending when you asked my grandfather he'd might be impressed or want to at least lock me up.” He was under no illusions of who his grandparents were or had been. PopPop tended to glorify his grandfather, as did his aunts, uncles, and cousins. His true nature was not hidden to Ker. Or too much of the galaxy for that fact.

“I'm talking about your character, boy. Your character. They'd be proud of your character, proud of how you grew up. If you had known your father, I'm sure he would be too.” PopPop smiled at Ker, reaching out and placing a papery hand on his arm. “You're a good man, son.”

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you.” He couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest, but was fully aware that he didn't deserve it. Not with his current life style. Maybe one day he'd change, become a little more like those from his grandmother's side: honorable and serving the greater good. Or his grandfather's side, like the few good apples left: making a difference and fighting the good fight.

Until then, he had his own work to do.


End file.
